sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaedra Taen
Phaedra Taen was a Hapan humanoid who came from a family of diplomatic blood, and grew up on the planet of Chandrila, in the city of Hanna. With the stories told by her mother, and revenge and motivation brewing within her, she worked her ways through the Hapan Diplomatic Corps. Eventually her career granted her a seat within the Fel Empire's Moff Council, as the Moff of External Affairs. Background Phaedra's story begins with that of her mother's, Shandra Taen. Shandra was born into the middle class. Despite this, she impressed and worked her way up to becoming a secretary/political aide. By the time she was 27, she was aide to Jarec Naran, a major leader (second only to his mother, Elana Tauri) in the Department of Space Defense and of noble class. Eventually, Shandra and Jarec fell in love, despite the difference in classes- and that Jarec was married (to Messi Naran, with a daughter, Malari Naran, 7YO). They had a heavy affair for nearly a year, when Elana found out about it. Elana told Messi about it, but Jarec was kept in the dark, until an attempt was made on Shandra's life: she came home one day, opened the door, and set off a booby-trap: some sort of acidic bomb. She was rushed to the hospital, where the managed to save her life, but she was horrifically scarred, loosing her right eye and much use of her right arm, and her neck was scarred in a way to seriously hinder her speech and eating. She would have wished herself dead- if it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant- a fact she did not share with anyone, and swore the doctors to silence over. When she finally saw Jarec again, he was filled with disgust and sorrow. He arranged to have her moved off-planet, anywhere she wanted to go, just away from him, and gave her some funds. She ended up moving to Chandrila. For many years, she was to remain a recluse, hardly ever talking to no one, and always wearing a concealing veil. Eventually, desire to communicate drew her into a political discussion. Once again, her knowledge impressed, and, within weeks, the political elite were coming to Shandra for advice. Phaedra Taen was born in Hanna City, Chandrila five months after her mother arrived. She was an extremely intelligent child, and very beautiful, as well as witty and coy. The game of politics was in her blood, many said. She managed to get into one of the finer schools, Kralia School of Leadership; despite the distance, she remained living at home, where she could help their maid, Alecta, care for her mother and the house. Throughout her childhood, Shandra would tell Phaedra of the life of luxury she had on Hapes, and of those who caused her injuries and exile. She fostered in young Phaedra a longing to see the world- and a thirst for revenge. Two years ago, Shandra died quietly in her sleep, leaving Phaedra to her own devices. Phaedra packed what few belongings were charished, sold everything else, and, with Alecta by her side, departed for the homeland she never knew. Since her arrival, Phaedra has rocked through the ranks of the Hapan Diplomatic Corps, recently attaining the position of Moff of External Affairs. Personality Most people, if asked, will say that Phaedra is charming and cultured, graceful and genteel; that her smile shines and her laugh is a song. Most of these people, of course, she has manipulated, stringing along this way and that, until somehow they became tangled about her little finger. Not that she would ever do such a thing for personal reasons. Phaedra has merely mastered the art of diplomacy, of negotiating (although some of her methods may be a bit less noble than her mother would approve of). She is driven by a desire to gain all that her mother had lost, and to learn who her father is- and make him pay for all that happened. In addition to politics, Phaedra enjoys playing musical instruments, caring for her pet birds, painting, and attending operas and plays. Attire & Gear Personal Belongings Extra Information IMVU Username Alarathia Category:Characters